<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Salty n sweet（羊铁） by krbyskousuke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328329">Salty n sweet（羊铁）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/krbyskousuke/pseuds/krbyskousuke'>krbyskousuke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), WayV (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>High School, M/M, Mentioned Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:21:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/krbyskousuke/pseuds/krbyskousuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“肖德俊，你是喜欢我吗？”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Salty n sweet（羊铁）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>是补档！俺唯一的一篇清水orz<br/>本来只发在lofter的但是最近清tag居然清到焦上来了就很无语……<br/>写着试试的高中背景俗不拉几xxj流水账，私设很重非常ooc<br/>※有超微量港困注意！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">原来他没在睡觉啊。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">刘扬扬抱着滑板趴在窗口，盯着教室角落小小一团孤零零伏在桌子上正写着什么的肖德俊，把嘴里的口香糖嚼得没了味儿。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">W高是严重偏文理的高中，到了高二分班便理所当然地将那全校只够凑两桌斗地主的艺术生——刘扬扬觉得黄冠亨这个俗不可耐的形容倒也不无道理——分散到各个文理班一起学习主科。肖德俊作为全校唯二以及刘扬扬班里唯一的音乐生，转过来第一天就被新同学们指指点点议论了半天。肖德俊很是不屑却又仍然无法习惯这样被议论的感觉，于是也采取了一贯的方法：无视。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">当然这个无视是指全方位的无视。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">所以当刘扬扬那句“嘿！你在写什么”伴随着笃笃笃的敲窗声传进自始至终不打算和这群理科生有交流的肖德俊耳中时，着实吓他了个不轻，抬头看见刘扬扬圆溜溜的蘑菇头仿如灵异地漂浮在窗台顿时哇地一声高叫，惹得正在玩闹的同学们一瞬停下动作朝他看了一眼，又很快恢复到玩闹状态。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">“你好我叫刘扬扬，你是肖德俊同学吧。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">刘扬扬隔着层玻璃也受到不小震撼，心说真不愧是美声专业的这声量够惊人，但还是拉开了窗继续搭话。肖德俊本能地将桌面上的日记本遮得更严实，瞪大了眼睛盯着刘扬扬，语言系统一时陷入阻塞。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">刘扬扬咧开嘴笑，说哎我真的没有偷看你写什么，只是想认识一下喇，毕竟我是课代表要跟同学们熟络熟络不是吗。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">肖德俊低下头扶了扶大得几乎遮住他半张脸的眼镜，半晌才清清嗓子说没什么好认识的，反正都会认识的。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">说完立刻涌上这么快就破戒的不甘——明明才下了决心不要跟这些乌合之众啰嗦。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">刘扬扬倒是没把肖德俊带刺儿的话放在心上，脑子里还在回放眼前这个人刚才垂着又长又密的睫毛扶眼镜的样子，想着他唱起歌一定是和说话声音一样好听。见肖德俊趴回去不再回应更多，刘扬扬自讨没趣地一溜烟滑走，边滑边拍自己有些发热的脸蛋，喉咙里被什么东西一下子咕咚填满。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">妈的，我又——</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">刘扬扬不小心吞下口香糖的不适感一直持续到课间结束才有所好转，所幸是没有影响到这节数学课。像往常一样履行课代表职责做完汇报之后，刘扬扬看向班主任点了点头回到座位。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">“同学们，上课前我们临时做个调整。肖德俊同学？”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">“啊？哦，是，我在。老师。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">能不能别看了，肖德俊三个字是什么一叫就会让全班人回头的声控开关吗。肖德俊边在心里白眼翻上天边磕磕巴巴地应着。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">“你个头比较小坐那么后排看不清白板吧？来坐这里，这组有他在还可以多多帮助你学习。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">刘扬扬装作漫不经心地瞄了一眼满脸茫然抓着书包挪到他同桌位置的瘦小身躯，心想的是滥用职权的感觉真爽。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">空，空，哒。空，空——</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">“——哒。是这样吗？”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">戴着白色大耳机的肖德俊听不清刘扬扬在说什么，但很清楚自己今天已经第N次被这个多事的数学课代表吓着了，甚至放学都不走运地和他同一条路。出于表面礼节，肖德俊还是停下脚步望了刘扬扬一眼。刘扬扬只觉得这锋利的警惕眼神中带着的意外柔和就像是他周末去喝Skyhi时偶尔会加在美式上洁白蓬软的奶霜，一口下去中和了酸苦，留下清爽的甘醇。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">刘扬扬最终没有问出口他只踩深色的地砖格子是要练习专业课节奏感还是说就只是听歌习惯，沉默着降低了滑板的速度要跟不跟地在肖德俊身后几米歪来扭去，扭进岔路口后又从墙头探出点身子张望。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">节奏比刚才更加轻快，也多了点别扭的急促。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">空空哒。空空哒。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">德俊呐。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">德俊呐。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">肖妈唤到第三声，肖德俊才把早就脱离了饭碗在桌面划拉出老远的勺子重新插进粥，象征性地往嘴里送了两口。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">肖德俊说嗯，今天一切都好，可以适应，同学也很照顾我。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">肖妈哦了一声，夹了一筷子小菜吃掉，猫着头看了看肖德俊，又夹了一筷子小菜吃掉，隐隐吃了咸。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">当妈的也无法避免地觉得她青春期的儿子越大越不可爱，逢人遇事只会自我封闭的不可爱，撒蹩脚的谎也不想让父母多担心的不可爱。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">其实吃那么急挺不健康的吧，可是就那么一小块面包他怎么能把嘴塞得那么鼓呢。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">刘扬扬躺在床上，掌心垫在后脑勺，望着黑暗里若有似无的天花板，想着和肖妈正相反的事情。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">“有人说过你吃东西像个松鼠吗？”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">肖德俊没有停下嚼红豆面包的动作迅速撇过头，两手紧攥着包装纸缩起身体，全身的细胞都在向刘扬扬传递他不想回答这个问题的信息。刘扬扬端着刚从微波炉里取出来的热腾腾便当，直接坐在肖德俊身边。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">“那我不就是第一个了？嘿。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">“……我都没有回答你。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">“可是……里现寨就回答了啊。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">刘扬扬大快朵颐，口齿不清地应着，抬眼向肖德俊发射的眼神里赤裸裸全是得瑟。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">“你真的无聊哎。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">“嗯，蛮巧的，你也是第一个说我无聊的人。这样就扯平啦。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">肖德俊把面包包装纸嚓啦啦揉成一团起身要走。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">“哎哎，就是因为你天天只吃面包昨天课间操才会晕倒啊。反正我们上学也一条路，下次我带你去吃这个猪肉便当，绝对够你吃饱。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">路过的黄冠亨尬笑着露出一排白牙，说扬扬你跟人家艺术生都要推广半田，有那么好吃吗你都吃不腻。刘扬扬也露出一排白牙挤着眼睛示意他这根多事的黄瓜闭嘴，再回头时肖德俊已经端着餐盘走到了大门口。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">刘扬扬朝着那方向喊了句明早啊明早就那个岔路口，自己也不能确信声音有没有被食堂的一片嘈杂盖了去。然而第二天早上半田尚且冷清的店门口多了一个背包上醒目地挂着小恐龙的熟悉身影，刘扬扬想着看来食堂也没有那么吵。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">刘扬扬爸爸常年在外，妈妈白天工作繁忙，刘扬扬从高一开始就几乎每天早上都去通学路上的24h定食屋半田买便当中午带去食堂热了吃，原因只是食堂那美其名曰专为学子定制的“营养餐”又贵又难吃。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">肖德俊爸爸常年在外，妈妈白天工作繁忙，肖德俊每天在食堂买最便宜的红豆面包充饥，晚上回去跟妈妈说自己有好好吃营养餐，然后默默攒起买更多习题资料的钱。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">没有全瘦肉的那种吗。肖德俊盯着猪肉便当里那占了差不多半数的肥肉片皱起眉。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">刘扬扬说难怪你个子会这么小，挑食挑的吧。肖德俊一声冷嗤，你也不见得多高。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">但还是比你高啊。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">刘扬扬笑嘻嘻地说完发现肖德俊脸红了，变得不像松鼠，倒像杯加了粉色糖浆的桃子苏打。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">肖德俊一路上没有再和刘扬扬讲一句话。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">刘扬扬不在意肖德俊是不是有觉得他烦，倒是很想知道他是真的在生气还是只是害羞，当然最想知道的是吃了一个星期红豆面包的肖德俊为什么会听他的话乖乖来了半田——还是在这种尚且尴尬的关系基础上。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">9月9日。猪肉便当，很多肥肉。他说他等会滑板社体力消耗大，把我饭里的肥肉全夹走了。也好。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">肖德俊摊开有着漂亮豆绿色封皮的日记本，想着早上真的走进岔路口那个只卖三种便当的奇怪小店傻等，中午又被坐到身旁一起吃了那便当的经历，抄起刚放下的笔把“也好”两个字刷刷划了去，抓起台灯旁Skyhi的焦糖拿铁吸了一口。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">红豆面包，焦糖拿铁，偶尔来个咸口的猪肉便当大概也不算坏吧。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">刘扬扬后来才觉察到肖德俊这意料之外的小学生口味，月考前一周末非要拉他一起去Skyhi写题，顺便想让他改改这糖中毒似的饮食习惯。钱锟听说刘扬扬要带肖德俊来学习甚至贴心地给留了个最僻静的位置，等刘扬扬兴冲冲地拉着一脸无奈的肖德俊坐下打开包才发现自己的书都忘了带。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">肖德俊白了眼尴尬得把吸管咬成塑料扁皮的刘扬扬，不依不挠点了杯焦糖拿铁。刘扬扬托着腮装作平稳地抗议说不行说好了今天要让你喝点无糖的这样不就没意义了，锟哥别给他做。肖德俊也冷冷地说你连你习题册都忘了所以这从头到尾的意义究竟在哪里。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">钱锟在柜台擦着杯子全程笑咪咪听着两人不像话的吵嘴，用牛奶一样柔滑的好听声音淡淡地说扬扬你知道吗，旭熙刚才去训练之前连吃五块司康还带了盘沙拉，我要是照他这个食量吃估计和你现在心情一样。刘扬扬撇撇嘴说哪能一样，锟哥的葡萄司康那么好吃十块我都不怕噎。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">钱锟本就以甜美亲切的笑容闻名于周边，给刘扬扬这一夸，笑得要从酒窝流出蜜来。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">肖德俊却早已不是第一次见钱锟这样的笑容。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">钱锟口中那个叫黄旭熙的人是这附近体院的大三生，也是黄冠亨的表哥。肖德俊第一次来Skyhi喝咖啡写题时想问洗手间在哪，羞于打扰别的顾客，钱锟又碰巧不在前台，只好自己晕头晕脑绕到后面的staff室，却从敞开一条缝的门里看见他要找的老板踮起脚环住了黄旭熙的脖子。黄旭熙低头用雕刻似的鼻尖宠溺地蹭着钱锟的前额说了些什么，钱锟笑了。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">肖德俊没有震惊，想到的只有他这16年人生还是第一次看见一个人可以笑得那么幸福欢愉。后来肖德俊喝着Skyhi那招牌的焦糖拿铁越发能喝出些不一样的味道。原本只是他爱的甜口，多出的是种青春期特有的微妙渴望。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">而那之后便迎来了分班，迎来了在另一方面继续把他当成异类的一群新同学，迎来了刘扬扬这个在他眼里过分多事了的同桌。也多亏了刘扬扬的“多事”，肖德俊吃得比以前胖了些，理科也从一般般飞升到优秀水平，总体名次在年级突飞猛进。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">也不知他这圆得像卡通片出来的脑袋瓜里装的都是什么才能这么聪明，或许我真的是糖分摄取太多才总犯傻。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">肖德俊放下自己的杯子，悄悄凑到刘扬扬那杯美式前含住变形的吸管。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">嗯——咳！咳！</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">刘扬扬闻声回头，对着脸都一起喝苦了的肖德俊咯咯直笑，笑着又把肖德俊才喝了一口的焦糖拿铁主动拿来示意他喝。肖德俊这会抓住了救命稻草似地猛吸，挺拔的鼻梁和颧骨映着店里柔和的灯光，撅着的唇逐渐转为蠕动着抿的动作，很快将一杯喝干，末了有点呆滞地回望着刘扬扬。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">刘扬扬重新咬住自己的吸管闭上嘴，没有消失的笑容却突然不自然地凝固了几秒才说，喝不惯也没事啦，只是你平时真的，要注意一下习惯吧。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">晚上肖德俊到家肖妈随口问了句今天成果如何，肖德俊脱口而出不怎么样，明明他先约我出来结果自己还忘记带书，只能一起用我的，后面整个人也有点心不在焉，不知道他想干嘛来的，我都分不清是谁给谁补习了。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">肖妈轻描淡写说哦是吗，头一次听你讲班里同学讲了这么多话哎。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">肖德俊一愣。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">肖妈说行我知道了，洗洗手来吃饭吧。肖德俊扭头走向水槽简单冲冲手，猛然想起那美式的苦味摸了摸嘴唇，紧接着又大力洗了把脸。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">刘扬扬舌头粘上残留在自己吸管的甜腻焦糖味时就觉得今天必定什么也学不进去了，但刘扬扬没有想到的是，在意到了这份接触的并不是他一个。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">学着学着秋去冬来，学到了期末将至，刘扬扬也从Skyhi学到了肖德俊家里。肖德俊能没什么畏忌——起码表面上是——地答应了他的请求，刘扬扬也觉得不可思议。第一次去的时候一开门肖妈劈头盖脸一连串“哎呀你就是刘扬扬吗谢谢你平时这么照顾我家德俊快进来坐”更是让刘扬扬当场懵掉，他想不到肖德俊这样性格的人居然把和他的关系全和家长说了。从自发缠着肖德俊以学习为借口其实只是想多逗他玩的频率看，刘扬扬甚至有那么点愧于承认“照顾”这样的字眼。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">反倒是刘扬扬从没和家人讲过肖德俊的事情，倒也不是因为他不把肖德俊这个人当回事，他很当回事。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">他只是自己也一直搞不明白到底是怎么个当回事法。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">肖德俊在书桌前专心致志整理着待会儿要用的复习资料，直到听到呲呲啦啦的漏音声才转过身，一把摘了刘扬扬头上自己那副白色耳机。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">“你又躺这玩儿上了？来复习的还是打游戏的啊，再玩你回家吧下次别来了。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">刘扬扬耍赖似地在他床上翻了个身还伸了个懒腰，从嘴里悠悠挤出一句好啦我这么有分寸的人你担心什么。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">肖德俊不屑地回了声切，你头脑再好也不能为所欲为，这次模拟考个前十来我再信你有分寸。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">刘扬扬在心里嗤笑着“为所欲为”四个字，脸上也强忍住了笑意。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">而肖德俊是一点儿也笑不出来。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">刘扬扬的聪明绝不止于IQ，感知到空气中不寻常的气息之后便不再打哈哈很快就进入状态，那已经成形的疙瘩却肉眼难见地在刘扬扬心里也扎下了根。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">刘扬扬踩着那块爱用的橘色滑板踏上回家路，没出十米便歪扭着险些撞上垃圾桶，身子一晃悠头发在空中唰地蓬起来，从蘑菇变成了个蒲公英。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">在二楼窗口呆坐着目送那朵蒲公英的肖德俊许久未能起身。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">“你说谁？”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">“肖德俊。他家长打电话来说是突然生病。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">别说其他老师，班主任也无法相信这个比理科生还要成倍刻苦的音乐生竟然会关键时刻缺考，并且这种正好考试直前打来的电话还一句带过了理由的，多半也不会是很严重的身体情况。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">肖德俊躺在被窝扶着脑袋哼哼唧唧跟肖妈说疼得一步也迈不动，趁肖妈去打水的间隙便从被窝跳起来把自己反锁在卧室。尽管肖妈对于儿子可能会出现的种种“不可爱”行径早已做足了心理准备，但这种操作她还真的没有料到。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">德俊呐，开开门。你说想喝水的，来喝点舒服些啊。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">德俊呐，你要是太累就先好好休息，休息好了我们再出来聊聊呀。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">房里的装病新手装作没听到，缩回被子里又拿枕头猛遮住脑袋，结果没一会就窒息着拿开大喘粗气，然后恼羞成怒地在被窝小狗似地蹬腿，蹬得被子卷成一团整个掉下了床。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">啊————————</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">邻居阿婆手中刚洗好的衣服还没挂上晾绳就噌地掉了地，心说这家学美声的儿子怎么会这个点出来练声。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">“同学，已经开考了就别东张西望了啊。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">“哦哦，不好意思老师。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">刘扬扬不知道已经回头往身后那个空位看了几次，只知道发卷时没见人，考试号填涂好了还是没见人。讲台上方的钟显示时间早已超过了旷考线，刘扬扬觉得滴答滴答前进的指针仿佛把表盘上精致的花体数字也一并带走，像阵阵烟雾一个接一个消逝在于他人来说紧张的空气中。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">消逝的也包括他一个星期没打游戏认真复习记在脑子里的所有考点。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">“哎？同学？你写完了吗？同学？同学——”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">这个2班不是出名的尖子班吗，今天倒是一个缺考一个弃……啧，亏他这么短时间里还鬼画符写满了。监考老师揉着太阳穴哭笑不得。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">刘扬扬披着灰色校服帽衫坐在马路牙子上吹冷风，吹得鼻涕眼看要从鼻孔出逃才掏出张纸使劲擤了几下，顺便也掏出手机打开了唯一一个置顶聊天。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">也许没那么简单，但复杂又能复杂到哪里去呢。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">刘扬扬把猪肉便当四个字摁了发送后终于站起身，腿随之也麻得一软险些向路人行大礼。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">肖德俊套着蹭了些土的蓝紫色卫衣出现在半田的门口时，刘扬扬连看都没有看他一眼，肖德俊一言不发直接坐到了他对面，刘扬扬这才抬了一下头又低了下去。无声的对峙一直持续到店员把两份招牌猪肉便当端到两人面前。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">刘扬扬向店员点了点头便立刻伸筷子把肖德俊饭里的肥肉片全挑到自己碗里，把自己的瘦肉片给了他一大半，然后往嘴里大口扒饭。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">就像每天他和肖德俊在食堂的吃法一样那么理所当然。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">肖德俊的眼泪簌簌往下掉。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">“下次别从窗户溜出来了，二楼也危险啊。有事就跟阿姨讲。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">“……没事，我跟她讲没用。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">“你都不愿意跟我讲再不跟阿姨讲那你要跟谁讲！”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">肖德俊方才音量本就不大，这次直接被刘扬扬罕见的怒气吼得无声。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">刘扬扬叹了口气放下筷子。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">“肖德俊你可不可以不要让我烦了。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">“闭嘴啊我才烦你啊刘扬扬。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">刘扬扬这才发现声音不太对，抬头只见眼前人实在不算宽阔的肩膀有一下没一下地一抽一抽，沉默了一会说再不吃要凉了。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">“你又在转移话题了能不能不要老这样。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">刘扬扬深呼吸。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">“好。我不转移。是啊我就是烦死你了，我好好复习了要跟你一起考前十你又是在耍什么赖？”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">“可是刘扬扬，到底要多辛苦才能一直一起考前十呢。”肖德俊也抬起头，“到底要多辛苦才能毕业了也在一起呢。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">刘扬扬哑然。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">怎么回事？</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">怎么办？</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">刘扬扬大脑能控制身体做出的反应只剩下抽两张餐巾纸直接怼上肖德俊被泪水整个刷过似的脸。肖德俊吓得猛激灵，呆呆地大声抽了一下鼻子，但也没有拿掉刘扬扬的手，只是惊恐地看着刘扬扬。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">太像了。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">刘扬扬脑子里只有刚分班时他趴在教室窗口第一次跟肖德俊搭话时肖德俊那副表情，而这次他问肖德俊的问题完全不同。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">他问肖德俊，你是喜欢我吗？</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">纸巾从脸上落下，动作转为握住对方的手。合二为一的体温在交叠的掌心间徐徐蔓延。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">一根筷子呲溜溜滚下桌子又呲溜溜沿着地面滚走，随着另一张桌子的桌脚挡住它的行进路线才使这声音戛然而止，刘扬扬也松开了肖德俊。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">松开的却不止是手。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">——完了完了怎么回事我刚才怎么搞的这下全完了啊不过也真的亲到了但是我吃了一嘴洋葱味我都尝不出他到底是不是跟焦糖拿铁一样甜甜的哎不过软倒是好软啊呸我在想什么鬼我现在立刻去世来得及吗。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">刘扬扬倏地缩回座位扭过头像刚才一样紧闭上眼睛不敢再看对方，然而那再熟悉不过的声音又如拿铁般顺滑地在空气中散开，填满了膨胀得正酣的宁静，也填满了刘扬扬悬空的心窝。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">那声音对着刘扬扬说，你吃过猪肉饭的嘴好难闻，下次记得吃片口香糖。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-20464620">
  <span class="ql-author-20464620 ql-size-10">END</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>